


Alles deine Schuld, Potter!

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Severus Snape erwischt Draco Malfoy in einer unsittlichen Situation. Das erfordert eine Strafe, die auch Harry Potter auf den Plan ruft.





	1. Chapter 1

„In mein Büro! Sofort, Malfoy!“ zischte Snape auf seine unnachahmlich drohende Art. Seine schwarzen Augen lagen unnachgiebig auf Dracos Gesicht. Nicht ein Blinzeln entwich diesem finsteren Herrn über die Zaubertränke.  
„Aber es sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein und …“  
Snapes Zauberstab zielte auf Draco und er verstummte besser. Nichts geschah. Nichts, außer dieser düsteren Spannung zwischen ihnen, die noch weiter anstieg, umso länger sie sich feindselig anstarrten.  
„Du denkst, weil du nun im letzten Jahr bist, darfst du dir alles erlauben?“  
Die Frage war nicht dazu gedacht beantwortet zu werden. Dazu war sie viel zu höhnisch und anklagend gestellt.  
Meine Güte, dachte Draco ein wenig genervt, senkte aber besser den Blick, ehe sich Severus doch noch dazu hinreißen ließ, ihn mit einem fiesen Zauber zu bestrafen.  
„Und du … !!“ Snape wandte sich nun unerwartet an Scott, der es nicht gewagte hatte sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu sprechen.  
„Zieh endlich deine verdammte Hose hoch, ehe ich mich vergesse und das schrumpelige Ding zwischen deinen Beinen endgültig entferne!“ Scott wimmerte auf, zog sich umständlich die Hose hoch und kam dann auf die Beine. Snape starrte den armen Kerl immer noch finster an, deutete dann mit seinem Zauberstab den Gang entlang und zischte:  
„Verschwinde!“ Scott lief los. Erst langsam, dann hörte Draco ihn rennen. Auch er wollte sich abwenden, denn vielleicht hatte Snape vergessen, dass er ihn in seinem Büro sehen wollte. Severus machte sich einen Spaß daraus Draco ein paar Meter laufen zu lassen und stoppte ihn dann mit einem Zauber. Draco fiel nach vorn auf seine Knie, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte. Immerhin gelang es ihm, sich mit seinen Händen abzustützen, ehe er mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden aufschlug. Dabei verknackste er sich sein Handgelenk und schrie heiser auf.  
„Du glaubst, du kannst dich einfach so davonstehlen, Malfoy? In mein Büro! Lauf!“  
Dracos Gesicht glühte vor Scham und Wut als er aufstand, wie es Severus von ihm mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verlangte. Dann bedeutete ihm Snape vor ihm herzulaufen. Mit zusammengepressten Kiefern tat Draco, was der schwarzhaarige Teufel wollte und betete still, dass sie unterwegs niemanden trafen. Am schlimmsten wäre es, wenn sie Potter treffen würden, denn nur für ihn hatte sich Draco auf diesen schwulen Scott aus der Stufe unter ihnen eingelassen. Nur, weil er wissen wollte, was es war, was ihn zu Potter hinzog. Nur deshalb hatte er diese demütigende Fummelei begonnen. Es wäre peinlich gewesen, wenn er später zugeben müsste, dass er von absolut nichts eine Ahnung hatte, falls er jemals auf diese Weise in Harrys Nähe geriet. 

Harry. Er ertappte sich dabei seinen Vornamen zu denken und schnaubte empört über sich selbst auf.  
„Du findest es also auch noch witzig? Dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen!“ unterrichtete ihn Snape von hinten mit seiner dunkeln, emotionslosen Stimme.  
Fast hätte Draco den Fehler begangen zu widersprechen, doch in jenem Moment kam ihnen einen Gruppe Frischlinge entgegen. Kleine Kinder, die noch so viel Angst vor Snape hatten, dass sie ihn nur aus großen Augen und mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Leider war kein Lehrer vorbei, der Draco hätte retten können. Er selbst starrte die Kinder böse an und machte dann sogar ein paar drohende Schritte auf einen kleinen Jungen mit Segelohren zu, der es gewagt hatte zu grinsen. Der Junge wich zurück, stieß gegen ein Mädchen und ging mit ihr zu Boden. Gelächter erklang und Draco und seine Erniedrigung waren vergessen. Zumindest für die Kinder. Er selbst hatte weiche Knie, denn der Gang der Schande durch Hogwarts Gänge war nur das Vorspiel, da war er sich sicher. Schon seit jeher hatten er und Snape kein gutes Verhältnis. Übertroffen wurde es nur von Potter und dessen Starrsinn, für den er ihn still und heimlich bewunderte. Auch sie waren mal die kleinen Erstklässler, die ein Heidenrespekt vor Severus Snape gehabt hatten. Aber Harry hatte sich nie so behandeln lassen, wie er selbst. Harry, den er schon so lange anhimmelte, wie sie in Hogwarts waren, ohne je die Chance zu bekommen, ihm zu zeigen, dass es anders zwischen ihnen sein konnte. Jeder Held brauchte einen Widersacher und zu dem wurde er von Anfang an gemacht, ohne, dass er sich gewehrt hätte. Er tat nur seine Pflicht als Schulbully.  
„Schneller!“ Snape stieß die Spitze seines Stabes zwischen seine Schultern und unterbrach damit seine seltsamen Gedanken, wofür er ihm fast dankbar sein musste, denn die Chance, dass er und Potter jemals auf diese zärtliche Weise zueinander finden würden, war praktisch nicht vorhanden. Wieder hörte er Stimmen und wappnete sich auf eine weitere Demütigung.

 

Zuerst erkannte er Hermines helles Lachen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und blieb stehen. Snapes Stab bohrte sich so fest in seinen Rücken, dass er aufschrie, denn die Spitze schien zu glühen. Im gleichen Moment kamen Hermine und Potter um die Ecke. Draco sah, dass Hermine sofort kapierte, was Sache war. Harrys Augen hingegen waren ungläubig geweitet. Seine dunklen Brauen waren weit über die Ränder seiner Brille empor gestiegen. Dann fielen sie ungläubig nach unten. Potter legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah dann zu Hermine, die ihn am Arm packte und weiterziehen wollte.  
„Komm weiter, Harry!“ hörte er sie flüstern und zischte ihm zu:  
„Ja, komm, Hündchen. Lauf weiter, Potter!“ Harry wich zurück, presste seine Lippen zusammen, schwieg aber, nachdem er einen Blick zu Snape gemacht hatte. Offenbar war der Lehrer alles andere als amüsiert über den Stopp. Draco konnte dessen Blick zwar nicht sehen und wollte sich auch um Nichts in der Welt nach ihm umdrehen, doch er schloss aus Potters Gesicht, dass Snape vermutlich mehr als tödlich aussah. Aber es war Harry Potter und der sagte mutig oder töricht:  
„Was ist denn geschehen?“   
Die Frage ging weder direkt an Snape, noch an Draco. Sie hing zwischen ihnen wie eine Piñata.  
„Das wollen wir doch gar nicht wissen …“, murmelte Hermine und packte wieder Harrys Arm. Genauso störrisch wie Potter, dachte Draco nur und verspürte trotz dieser absurden Lage, in der er sich befand dieses übliche Herzflattern in Potters Nähe. So oft hatte er schon darüber nachgegrübelt, wie er ihm begreiflich machen konnte, dass sie sich nicht hassen mussten. Aber vermutlich stimmte, was sein Vater immer über ihn sagte. Er war saudämlich und zu nichts zu gebrauchen.  
„Alles deine Schuld, Potter!“ fauchte er ihn ungehalten an, erntete aber nur einen unverständlichen Blick von Harry.  
„Weiter, Malfoy!“ befahl Snape nun scharf und seine Beine setzen sich automatisch in Bewegung. Offenbar hatte der Lehrer keine Lust gehabt Frage und Antwort zu stehen. Wen wunderte es?!  
Im letzten Moment sah er Harry noch einmal an, denn vielleicht half ihm die Erinnerung an seine schönen Augen über die nächsten Stunden der Beschämung hinweg. Immerhin, Harry lächelte nicht schadenfroh, sondern sah eher besorgt aus. In seinen Augen lag eine unausgesprochene Frage, ob Draco Hilfe benötigen würde, doch er zuckte nur hochmütig die Schultern und lief weiter.   
Wie sehr ihn diese Begegnung gestresst hatte, merkte er erst, als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen. Sein Hemd klebte nass am Rücken und er zitterte leicht. Schon waren sie vor Snapes Büro, welches die Bezeichnung eigentlich nicht verdient hatte. 

 

Der Raum war eng, düster, beklemmend und vollstopft mit allem möglichen Krimskrams. Draco sah Bücher, eine Millionen Fläschchen, Zutaten für Zaubertränke, fertige Zaubertränke, weiter Bücher und überall unendlich viel Staub.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir es nochmal hierher schaffen …“, murmelte Snape nun eher zu sich selbst. Er ließ Draco einfach mitten im Raum stehen, setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und legte dann auch noch provokant die Beine auf seinen Schreibtisch. Eingehend und ohne einen bestimmten Ausdruck im Gesicht betrachtete er dann Malfoy ganz in Ruhe, als hätte er ihn noch niemals gesehen. Unter diesem unheilvollen Blick wurde Draco immer unwohler. Irgendwann wich er Snapes Blick aus und sah verlegen zu Boden. Scheinbar hatte der Lehrer nur auf den Moment gewartet, denn nun seufzte er gut hörbar.  
„Was war dein Vergehen, Malfoy?“ wollte er wissen. Draco sah wieder hoch. Nichts an Snapes Haltung hatte sich geändert, außer, dass er nun mit seinem Zauberstab spielte.  
„Ähm … sexuelle Fummelei auf den Fluren Hogwarts?“ versuchte er vorsichtig eine Antwort zu geben, von der er ausging, dass sie sowieso falsch sein würde.  
„Falsch!“, zischte Snape nun auch gleich.  
„Dein Vergehen ist, dass du dich und andere belügst. Du stellst andere bloß und dich damit auch. Und jetzt frage ich dich, weshalb? Hast du von dir selbst so eine geringe Meinung? Oder bist du jemand, der masochistisch veranlagt ist?“  
Draco schoss Blut ins Gesicht und er räusperte sich hilflos, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, welche Art Antwort Severus nun von ihm erwartete.   
„Äh, ich … Scott und ich … ich …“ Er wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte und schwieg daher besser.  
„Gut. Ich höre heraus, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wer du bist. Nun, finden wir es heraus. Umhang ab, Jacke ausziehen, Hemd runter und Hose aus!“ befahl Snape ungerührt und zeigte mit der Spitze seines Stabes erneut unmissverständlich auf Draco.  
„Was? Ich soll mich bis auf die Unterhose ausziehen?“ keuchte er fassungslos und fuhr sich mehrmals verstört durch die Haare.  
„Richtig. Es sei denn, die willst deine Kleidung beschmutzen? Meines Wissen obliegt es der Sorgfaltspflicht eines jeden einzelnen Schülers dies zu vermeiden.“  
Draco sah ihn irritiert an. Was genau beabsichtigte der zwielichtige Mann mit dieser obszönen Aufforderung. Unwillkürlich musste er an Scott denken und das was sie gerade getan hatten, als Snape sie überrascht hatte. Draco hatte Scott überredet sich mit ihm zu treffen. Dann hatte er den jüngeren Mitschüler gezwungen sich vor ihm die Hose auszuziehen. Schon da war Scotts Penis halb steif gewesen und wurde hart wie Stein, als er seine Finger darum legte. Er wollte nur wissen, wie sich eine solche Intimität anfühlte, damit er nicht eines Tages schockiert wäre, wenn er und Harry …   
Ach, es war müßig darüber nachzudenken und trotzdem hatte er diese Situation erzwungen.  
Snape hatte gesehen, was er getan hatte und vielleicht wollte er dieses unsittliche Spiel an dieser Stelle neu starten. Severus Snape, der geheimnisvolle und definitiv unberechenbare Kerl, der ganz bestimmt die eine oder andere Fantasie von Hogwarts Schülern befeuerte, sah ihn nun geduldig an. Draco schluckte. Sein Hals war trocken und sein Atem war unwillkürlich schneller gegangen. Er versuchte sich an Harrys Gesicht zu erinnern und beruhigte sich ein wenig, als er an die aufrichtige Sorge in dessen Blick dachte.   
Gehorsam legte er dann seinen Umfang ab und begann sich wie in Zeitlupe zu entkleiden. Einerseits hatte Snape eine gewisse Verfügungsgewalt über die Schüler, doch das hier gehörte ganz sicher nicht dazu. Aber Draco war nicht so dumm, wie er sich gab. Spielte er Snapes Spiel mit, hätte er vielleicht danach etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Und letztlich würde er vielleicht die Information bekommen, die er sich eigentlich von Scott erwartet hatte. Wie war es zu befriedigen und befriedigt zu werden? Abe Draco hatte längst begriffen, dass die körperliche Komponente nur die eine Seite wäre. Und schließlich wäre jemand mit Erfahrung auch nicht so übel, dachte er und zog sich zögerlich die Schuhe und dann die Hose aus.   
Jetzt stand er nur in seinen hellblauen Boxershorts vor Snape.   
Der saß wie gemeißelt auf seinem Stuhl, starrte ihn fast feindselig an und nickte dann immerhin einmal kurz.  
„Du solltest dich mehr sportlich betätigen“, sagte Snape trocken und wirkte dann einen kleinen Zauber, den Draco nicht kannte. Vor ihm erschien ein Staubwedel, ein Eimer mit Wasser und ein Lappen, der noch blütenweiß war.  
„Und jetzt, putze! Bücher abstauben, jede leere Flasche waschen, die Regale durchwischen und anschließend wischst du den Boden!“ Draco riss die Augen auf. Er sollte dieses miefige Kabuff putzen? Leicht hysterisch sah er zu dem winzigen Fenster hoch. Die Sonne ging schon unter und die Schüler waren auf dem Weg zum Abendbrot. Auch er hatte Hunger und wenn er tat, was Snape wollte, würde er morgen früh noch hier sein. Da hätte es ihm besser gefallen, wenn Snape abartige, sexuelle Spielchen mit ihm gespielt hätte.  
„Mach dein Mund zu und fang an zu putzen, Malfoy!“ schnauzte er ihn dunkel an.  
„Aber Sir …“ versuchte Draco aus dieser Strafmaßnahme zu entkommen. Severus unterbrach ihn wohlwissend, dass er es wenigstens einmal versuchen würde.  
„Und du putzt auch noch das Fenster!“ Jetzt grinste Snape süffisant und Draco begriff, dass jedes Widersprechen eine weitere Strafarbeit nach sich ziehen würde.  
„Du weißt jetzt hoffentlich, warum du dich ausziehen solltest. Oder hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich habe Interesse an deinem schwächlichen, bleichen Leib?“  
Draco schien unter diesen Worten und dem finsteren Blick zu schrumpfen. Unsicher griff er nach dem Staubwedel, der ihm fast aus den Fingern glitt, so kalt waren seine Hände. Er nickte im ersten Moment der rhetorischen Frage, dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.  
„Ach, also nicht? Weshalb? Weil deine Interessen bei Potter liegen?“ Erschrocken sah Draco ihn an. Snape deutete mit dem Stab auf das Regal und er begann behutsam die Flaschen zu nehmen und auf den Boden zu stellen, damit er es abstauben konnte.  
„Antworte!“, blaffte Snape, klang aber nicht wirklich ungehalten, eher dezent amüsiert und ein wenig ungeduldig.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen, Mister Snape!“  
„Leugnen hilft nichts gegen Tatsachen. Das solltest du in dem Alter schon wissen, Malfoy!“  
„Nur weil Potter eine schwule Sau ist, heißt das noch lange nicht …“  
„Na, na, na!“ unterbrach ihn der Lehrer scharf.  
„Habe ich dich mit einem fremden Penis in der Hand erwischt, oder Potter?“ Draco lief knallrot an.  
„Das war nur Recherche!“, knurrte er angefressen und eine der kleinen Glasflaschen fiel aus seiner Hand. Sie zersplitterte allerdings nicht, denn Snape verhinderte das mit einem Zauber. Sein dunkler Blick war nun bösartig und drohend.  
„Noch einmal, Malfoy und ich kastriere dich auf der Stelle!“  
„Dafür wird mein Vater sie töten!“, giftete Malfoy unbesonnen zurück. Bisher hatte ihn seine Fast-Nacktheit von zu großmäuligen Worten abgehalten, doch dass Snape ihm unterstellte Interesse an Potter zu haben, war eine Frechheit, auch wenn es die Wahrheit war.  
„Na sicher. Du willst Beweise. Das verstehe ich. Jeder gute Wissenschaftler braucht Beweise und was ist Magie sonst, wenn nicht eine Wissenschaft. Ich gebe dir deinen Beweis. Hose runter!“

 

Endlich bewegte sich Snape. Er nahm die Beine vom Tisch und stand auf, ohne Draco nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Ich werde sie melden! Dafür werden sie bestraft!“ keuchte Draco nun, als der Lehrer auf ihn zukam.   
„Aber sicher wirst du das“, bekam er nur eine gleichgültige Antwort. Er wich zurück, umso näher Severus Snape kam, bis er das Regal im Rücken hatte.  
„Hose. Runter!“ befahl Snape nun derart schneidend, dass sich Draco nicht mehr widersetzen konnte. Mit bebenden Händen schob er seine Hose nach unten. Dabei sah er selbst auf seinen Penis, der ungerührt zwischen blonden Schamhaaren lag, nur um Snapes Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen. Einerseits demütigte ihn diese Situation ohne Ende, doch gleichzeitig machte sie ihn an. Und zwar so sehr, dass er Mühe hatte an etwas Unverfängliches zu denken. Etwa einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war der Lehrer stehen geblieben.  
„Und jetzt denke daran, was du gern mit Potter anstellen würdest!“ empfahl er fast schon gutmütig. Verwundert sah Draco hoch und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Plötzlich empfand er nicht mehr diese kalte Abscheu für Snape. Es war eher eine stille Verbundenheit, die er nicht begriff. Die dunklen Augen des Zauberers waren nun nicht mehr hart wie schwarzer Diamant, sondern mitfühlend und fast sanft.  
„Ich … kann das nicht …“, flüsterte Draco mit dünner Stimme hilflos.

 

„Doch … ich helfe dir!“ Wieder bewegte Snape seinen Stab, murmelte dabei Worte, die Draco nicht verstehen konnte und dann schlossen sich seine Augen. Er sah sich und Harry im Gang, wo sie sich eben begegnet waren. Doch nur er und Harry waren da. Weder störte Snape, noch Hermine. Es war wohl nachts, denn es war sehr still, bis auf den Ruf einer Eule.  
„Potter!“ hörte Draco sich selbst sagen. Es klang wie immer. Arrogant, höhnisch und verachtend. Trotz der kalten Worte sah er Potter in die Augen, die so viel Wärme enthielten.  
„Warum bist du so, Draco?“ fragte der andere Junge leise.  
„Wie? So? Überlegen? Besser? Cleverer?“ erwiderte er sofort aggressiv, doch Harry lächelte nur nachgiebig.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund, dass wir uns so hassen. Ganz im Gegenteil.“  
„Hör auf mit dem Geschwätz, Potter. Das ist was für Weiber!“, brummte er unwillig. Sie standen ganz dicht voreinander. Gern hätte er einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht, doch es war nicht möglich.  
„Gut. Du willst nicht sprechen und vielleicht hast du recht, Draco.“  
„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?!“, knurrte er argwöhnisch.  
„Das heißt, dass man mit Worten lügen kann, die Körper aber immer die Wahrheit sagen.“  
„Pah!“ keuchte Draco auf, als er Harrys Hand an seinem Oberschenkel spürte.  
Noch immer sah Potter ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein wenig war sein Blick unsicher, aber ebenso sehnsüchtig. Sein Mund hatte sich zu einem auffordernden Lächeln verzogen und Dracos Herz klopfte schnell.  
„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Potter!“ quälte er sich die Worte heraus und kam doch nicht mehr von dem Gedanken weg, dass er ihn doch jetzt auch einfach küssen könnte. Harrys Hand war zur Seite geglitten und nun schoben sich seine schlanken Finger in seine. Seine Hand war warm und Draco entfloh ein entzücktes Seufzen. Woher konnte Snape wissen, wie romantisch und zärtlich seine Gedanken in Wahrheit waren? Total verwirrt atmete er viel zu schnell.   
„Ich hoffe doch, dass ich dafür bezahlen werden“, flüsterte Harry nun leise und so verführerisch, dass sich Dracos andere Hand wie von selbst an Potters Wange legte. Vorsichtig strich er darüber und bekam kaum Luft vor lauter Ungläubigkeit. Nur irgendwo ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf war er sich im Klaren darüber, dass er nur eine Manipulation von Snape erlebte. Aber es fühlte sich verdammt echt an, als seine Finger nun unbeholfen nach Harrys Brille tasteten und sie ihm abnahmen. Das strahlende Grün seiner Augen ließ ihn wieder sehnsuchtsvoll aufstöhnen.  
„Du hast wundervolle Augen …“, flüsterte er zärtlich. Harry hatte seinen Kopf angehoben und alles an seinem Ausdruck war unmissverständlich. Er wollte von ihm geküsst werden. Jetzt und auf der Stelle. Ungeübt legte Draco nun seine Lippen auf die Harrys. Sein Mund war ein wenig rau, doch wurde ganz weich unter seinen Berührungen. Wieder musste er leise stöhnen, denn wenn sich ein Wunsch erfüllte, der so viele Jahre ignoriert wurde, dann hatte man keine Kontrolle mehr über alles.  
Die Berührung von Harrys Zunge schickte dann kleine süße Blitze in seinen Körper, die sich im Unterleib zu sammeln schienen. Sein Verlangen stieg rasant und macht ihn ganz atemlos. Dracos eine Hand schob sich verlangend in Harrys Nacken, die andere Hand entzog sich Potters Fingern, nur um ihn gleich darauf zu umfassen, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. Harrys Körper zu spüren, war berauschend. Erregend, und es machte ihm auch Angst. In Dracos Ohren rauschte sein eigenes Blut, welches in Aufruhr war. Sein Penis war angeschwollen und wenn ihn nicht alles täuscht ließ Potter dieser intensive und ziemlich feuchte Kuss auch nicht kalt. Wieder entwich Draco ein lustvolles Stöhnen, was ihn dann endlich daran erinnerte, dass er nur Snapes Zauber unterlag. 

 

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, doch er schaffte es sich von Harrys süßen Lippen zu lösen. Er nahm seine Hände von ihm und trat dann schwer atmend einen Schritt weg. Es ging und damit fiel auch Snapes Zauber von ihm ab.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er nun Snape an, der immer noch einen halben Meter vor ihm stand und aufmerksam beobachtete. Sein Blick wirkte melancholisch und deutete dann nach unten.   
Draco sah auf seinen Penis, der geschwollen war und von seinem Körper ab stand. Ein dicker, klarer Lusttropfen quoll gerade aus seiner Spitze und das ließ Draco wieder die heiße Beschämung ins Gesicht steigen.  
„Beweis erbracht. Zieh deine Hose wieder hoch und putze weiter!“  
Draco schluckte schwer, war aber nicht in der Lage eine Antwort zu geben. Umständlich zog er seine Hose hoch. Snape hatte ihn durchschaut und eigentlich sollte ihn das doch auch nicht mehr wundern. Trotzdem stand sein Lehrer irgendwie immer noch unschlüssig in seiner Nähe herum. Es war, als erwartete er eine Erklärung von Draco. Stattdessen sagte er aber plötzlich nur:  
„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Malfoy! Ich gehe jetzt zum Abendessen. Wenn ich zurück bin, hast du hoffentlich schon viel geschafft!“ Draco nickte nur, denn er war immer noch in seinen verwirrenden Gedanken gefangen. Komischerweise fühlte er sich von Snape gar nicht mehr erniedrigt, sondern eher aufgefangen. Es war, als könnte der düsterere Tränkemeister ihn sogar auf geheimnisvolle Weise irgendwie verstehen. Als Snape dann den Raum verlassen hatte und Draco ihm einen Moment lang nachstarrte und versuchte Zorn zu empfinden, begriff er die Wahrheit.  
Er hatte Snapes eigene Fantasie gesehen, die ihn und Harry zeigte. Wie er in Potter verliebt war, war es auch Severus Snape, wenn auch auf eine andere und viel erwachsenere Art.  
Draco war erschüttert über diese Erkenntnis. Gleichzeitig jedoch besänftigte sie ihn und während er vor sich hin putzte, gestand er sich ein, dass er irgendwie Mitleid mit Snape hatte. Waren seine Aussichten jemals Potter näher zu kommen schon verschwindend gering, hatte sein Lehrer absolut keine Chance auf Erfüllung seiner tiefsten Sehnsüchte. Er und Snape teilten dasselbe Schicksal und irgendwie machte sie das zu Verbündeten, anstatt zu Feinden. Nur die Tatsache, warum Snape ihn hatte seine heimlichsten Wünsche sehen lassen, verstand Draco überhaupt nicht. 

 

Mit einem Ohr lauschte er immer auf Schritte. Anfangs hatte er versucht seine Kleidung anzuziehen und Snapes Raum einfach zu verlassen, doch das war unmöglich. Seine Kleidung schien aus Stein zu sein. Hart und tonnenschwer lag sie auf dem Stuhl, wo er sie hatte hingelegt und der Versuch die Tür zu öffnen, scheiterte. Das kleine Fenster war viel zu eng, als dass er da durch passen würde und schließlich wollte er auch nicht halbnackt über das Schulgelände rennen und um Hilfe rufen. Das wäre noch peinlicher als Snapes verkommenes Büro zu putzen.  
„Alles deine verdammte Schuld, Potter!“ murmelte er vor sich hin und tauchte die nächste leere Flasche ins Wasser, um sie auszuspülen.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Oh nein, jetzt kamen auch noch Schüler.  
Draco verhielt sich still und hoffte, dass derjenige, der vor der Tür stand wieder ging. Zum Glück war die Tür magisch verriegelt und er war sicher.  
Dachte er.  
„Draco? Bis du da drin?“ hörte er dann Potters Stimme. Ihm wurde übel und er zog scharf die Luft ein. Bewegungslos hielt er inne, schloss die Augen und versuchte Potter allein mit seinem Willen dazu zu bewegen, dass er wieder ging.  
Doch dann bewegte sich die Klinke wie in Zeitlupe nach unten und zu Dracos großem Schock öffnete sich die Tür ganz einfach.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter schob seinen Kopf herein. Natürlich sah er in diesem winzigen Raum sofort Draco, wie der auf dem Boden kniete und kleine Fläschchen säuberte.  
„Was … tust du denn hier?“ fragte Harry ungläubig und trat über die Schwelle. Draco brauchte zu lange, um seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen, deshalb war es zu spät, als er endlich sagte:  
„Pass auf, dass die Tür nicht zufällt!“   
Sie fiel schon ins Schloss, als er den Satz erst einmal vorformulierte, um sich nicht zu verhaspeln. Seine Wangen waren rot angelaufen und mit seiner nassen Hand strich er sich die Haare nach hinten, die ihm während des Putzens immer wieder in die Stirn fielen.  
Harry sah nun auch verwundert zur Tür, versuchte sie auch gleich wieder zu öffnen, doch es war zwecklos.  
„War ja klar …“, murmelte Potter und zückte dann seinen Zauberstab.  
„Alohomora!“ Nichts geschah und Draco, der alles interessiert beobachtet hatte, kam in Versuchung zu kichern.  
„Ich glaube …“, sagte Draco, nachdem Potter noch ein paar Zaubersprüche probiert hatte, „Snape ist der Einzige, der in diesem Raum zaubern kann und vermutlich lässt sich die Tür nur von außen öffnen.“  
Endlich sah Harry Potter ihn direkt an. Er wirkte ein wenig verstört und unsicher, was ihm gut stand, denn dann verblasste sein Heiligenschein ein wenig.   
„Zu was zwingt er dich? Zum Putzen?“  
„Nach was sieht es denn aus, Potter?“, knurrte er nur.  
„Und wofür ist die Strafe, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Darfst du nicht. Was willst du hier?“ Potter hatte seine Kleidung entdeckt und griff danach. Aber auch für ihn war sie wie aus Stein.  
„Mist. Ich wollte sehen, was Snape mit dir macht. Er wirkte sehr düster und dieses Prädikat in Snapes Zusammenhang ist schon besonders wertvoll.“ Draco antwortete nicht, hatte den Blick auf den Flaschen, die er mangels Alternative weiter auswusch, denn er hatte sich daran erinnert, dass er hier nur in Shorts hockte.  
„Alles halb so schlimm. Ich würde ja sagen, verpiss dich, Potter, doch das geht dummerweise nicht. Also sei wenigstens so freundlich und halte deine Fresse. Snape ist sicher bald wieder da und dann könnt ihr beide euch über mich schlapp lachen.“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“ Draco schnaufte empört, denn manchmal war Harrys Nettigkeit einfach nicht zum Aushalten. Er dachte an Snape und dessen Vielleicht-Gefühle für Potter und schwieg besser. Harry zog sich nun seinen Umhang und seine Jacke aus. Dann krempelte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und begann ungefragt die Bücher abzustauben.

„Bist du nicht ganz dicht? Warum tust du das? Du hast damit nichts zu tun!“ Dracos Stimme war dünn und sollte aggressiv klingen. Tatsächlich hörte sie sich eher weinerlich an.  
„Ich finde, Snape hat nicht das Recht dich so zu behandeln. Was auch immer du getan hast, das hier ist erniedrigend, Draco. Und das werde ich ihm sagen, sobald er zurück ist!“  
„Kannst du dich nicht einfach um deine eigenen Sachen kümmern, Potter!“ Aufgebracht warf Draco den Lappen nach dem Mitschüler. Harry fing ihn auf, grinste und sagte dann gutgelaunt:  
„Dabei putze ich so gern. Also versau es mir nicht, ja?“  
„Snape hat recht mich so zu bestrafen, ist dir das nicht in den Sinn gekommen?“  
„Ach was … Hast du wieder einen Erstklässler geschubst?“ Noch immer lächelte Harry vergnügt. Dabei pustete er Staub von einem dicken Wälzer und musste husten. Mühsam unterdrückte Draco ein Grinsen.  
„Gut, wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, Potter … Snape hat mich bei einer unsittlichen Handlung mit einem anderen Jungen erwischt.“ Während dieser Worte hatte er aufgehört die Flaschen auszuwaschen und sah Potter nun lauernd an.

 

Harry blinzelte irritiert. Seit jeher war ihm Malfoy und sein mitunter sonderbares Verhalten suspekt. Doch war er sich sicher gewesen, dass irgendwo unter der rauen Schale ein weiches Herz steckte. Natürlich spielte er Malfoys fiesen Spielchen immer mit, denn wenn er nicht sein Opfer war, dann bestimmt jemand anderes, der damit vielleicht weniger gut umgehen konnte, wie er selbst. Harry fühlte sich immer gewappnet gegen Draco zu bestehen und da war mehr. Ein Mehr, was er nie bis zu einem Ende dachte. Bis jetzt. Bis Draco erwähnte, dass er sexuellen Kontakt mit einem männlichen Mitschüler hatte. Eifersucht schwappte in Harry nach oben und das verunsicherte ihn so, dass er nur dämlich fragte:  
„Mit wem denn?“  
Draco lächelte erstaunlicherweise nicht, sondern sah ihn weiterhin eher grimmig an. Dann wandte sich sein Blick ab, seine Hand griff die nächste Flasche und er knurrte undeutlich vor sich hin.  
„Ist doch egal. Ist sowieso alles deine Schuld, Potter!“  
„Natürlich. Wie immer. Alles meine Schuld.“, sagte Harry automatisch, verstand aber nicht, was gerade geschah. Snape konnte so ein Fiesling sein. Und das er einen Jungen hier fast nackt putzen ließ, war ein Vergehen, was Harry so nicht dulden könnte. Andererseits hatte er hier gerade vielleicht zum ersten Mal wahre Worte aus Dracos Mund vernommen. Er hätte ihm die Wahrheit über sein Vergehen nicht sagen müssen, hatte es aber getan, das fühlte er. Harry schluckte, denn eine seltsame Aufregung machte sich in seinem Körper breit.  
„Und … wie war’s?“ fragte er leise. Draco fuhr hoch.  
„Wie war was? Seit wann stammelst du so wirres Zeug, Potter. Das ist doch eher meine Abteilung.“ Unwillkürlich musste Harry kichern, denn Malfoy hatte recht. Aber die Situation war zu absurd.  
„Wie war dein sexueller Kontakt?“ Draco schnaubte aufgebracht und gab dann ein raues Lachen von sich.  
„Du meinst, meine Demütigung ist noch nicht komplett, Potter? Also gut, dann hör mal zu: Es war nicht besonders toll und nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.“  
„Weil du doch auf Mädchen stehst?“  
„Nein, du Idiot. Weil Scott nicht der ist, den ich will!“ platzte es leidenschaftlich aus Draco heraus. Seinen Fehler bemerkte er zu spät.  
„Scott? Der dunkelhaarige, kleine Kerl aus Kensington, der eine Stufe unter uns ist?“ fragte Harry höflich nach. Scott war kein übler Kerl, soweit er das wusste. Ein bisschen schüchtern und gehemmt. Dass Draco sich gerade ihn herausgepickt hatte, war bestimmt kein Zufall. Er griff immer nach den Schwächeren.  
„Das ist die erste Frage, die dir dazu einfällt?“ blaffte Draco nun verärgert. Er stand auf und machte ein paar drohende Schritte auf Harry zu. Harry blieb ruhig, tastete aber nach seinem Zauberstab. Verbale Kämpfe waren in Ordnung. Auf eine alberne Prügelei hatte er keine Lust, so vielversprechend Dracos schlanker Körper auch wirkte. Bei diesen Gedanken schoss Blut in Harrys Wangen. Verlegen sah er auf den Boden.  
„Da sind noch eine Menge Flaschen, die du reinigen musst“, sagte er belegt und Draco gab nur ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich.  
„Frag mich, wen ich statt Scott will!“ forderte er dann. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Harrys.  
„Das geht mich nichts an. Und weißt du was, ich bereue es schon, dass ich nach dir sehen wollte, Malfoy!“  
„Ja, war ja klar. Wenn’s ans Eingemachte geht, kneifst du, Potter!“  
„Tue ich nicht. Ich bin nur nicht so angriffslustig wie du!“

 

Draco sah in Harrys Augen und der Gedanken, dass er ihm die Brille abnehmen musste, bevor er ihn küssen würde, wurde immer drängender. Vielleicht war es doch Snapes Schuld, der ihn mit diesem Einblick in seine geheimen Sehnsüchte auf rätselhafte Weise manipuliert hatte.  
Potter hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und das gefiel ihm. Das Gespräch allerdings, verwirrte nicht nur Potter, sondern auch ihn. Unbewusst hatte er sich in eine Ecke manövriert, aus der er nun nicht mehr heraus kam. Zumindest nicht auf ehrlichem Weg. Doch nach Lügen war ihm gerade nicht, denn der Augenblick war sehr seltsam. Er schien sich mit Potter in einer überaus zerbrechlichen Glaskugel zu befinden und jedes falsche oder giftige Wort verursachte Risse. Ein Wort würde zu viel sein und dann würde die Kugel kaputt sein. Und wer wusste schon, was dann geschah.  
„Dich“, sagte Draco deshalb leise und machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf den anderen Jungen zu. Potters Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff. Seine Wangen begannen zu glühen und er wich zurück. Schon hatte er die Wand im Rücken. Draco, der sich seines lächerlichen Aufzugs nur allzu bewusst war, ging wieder auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen zu.  
Er sah, wie Harry versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finde, um ihn von dem abzuhalten, was er offenbar in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Aber Potter schloss seinen Mund und dann sogar, erschüttert über die eigene Unfähigkeit, seine Augen.

Jetzt stand Draco ganz dicht vor Harry. Er konnte ihn riechen, konnte hören, dass er schnell atmete und als er nach seiner Hand griff, in der Potter seinen Zauberstab hielt, zuckte er zusammen. Sanft entwand er ihm den Stab und ließ ihn dann einfach zu Boden fallen.  
„Draco …“, keuchte Potter und riss seine Augen auf, als sein Gesicht näher kam.  
„Angst, Potter?“   
Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte durch Harrys Augen und dann atmete er angespannt aus. Noch hatte Draco ihn nicht geküsst, doch ihre Körper berührten sich an vielen Stellen. Er konnte Harrys sanftes Beben und seine Wärme wahrnehmen, ebenso wie den feuchtwarmen Hauch seines Atems.  
„Snape … hat dir bestimmt heimlich … einen Trank gegeben …“, versuchte es Harry noch einmal. Seine Stimme war voller Zweifel. Er glaubte selbst nicht an seine Theorie und Draco sah, wie die Farbe seiner Augen fast verschwand, weil sich seine Pupillen extrem geweitet hatten. Behutsam schob er Harry nun eine Hand in den Nacken. Wie auch immer er sich gab und wie ihn auch die anderen sahen, tief in sich drin, war Draco vermutlich romantischer als die meisten Mädchen. Deshalb berührte er nun Potters Lippen ganz vorsichtig. Er merkte, wie der andere Junge die Luft erschrocken einsaugte und er spürte, wie sein eigenes Verlangen exorbitant stieg.  
Es war nur ein kleiner Kuss gewesen, den er nicht gleich wiederholte, weil er sehen musste, wie Harry darauf reagierte. Er wirkte überwältigt, keuchte ein weiteres, fast tonloses „Draco …“ und dann legten sich Potters Hände um seine Hüften. Potter zog ihn energisch an sich und er küsste ihn wieder. Wieder und wieder. Von Mal zu Mal wurde es leichter und erregender. Sein Penis schwoll an und intuitiv drückte er ihn gegen Harrys Körper. Als sich endlich ihre Zungen berührten, stöhnten beide begehrlich auf. Draco war über sein überschwappendes Begehren allerdings so schockiert, dass er den Kuss beendete. Potter sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an und Draco fiel auf, dass er ihm seine Brille doch nicht abgenommen hatte. Irgendwie verwirrte ihn diese Entdeckung nur noch mehr und eine Sekunde lang wähnte er sich weiterhin in Snapes Manipulation.  
„Ich … hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Es ist alles deine Schuld, Potter!“ flüsterte er paradoxerweise schuldbewusst.  
„Nein. Ist es … nicht …“ stammelte Potter, mindestens ebenso ratlos wie er selbst und rückte verlegen an seiner Brille herum.

 

Zwischen Entsetzen und Neugier schwankend, war Harry tatsächlich ganz konfus. Wie Draco ihn geküsst hatte, hatte ihn total beeindruckt. Der Blonde hatte es nicht auf diese arrogante, grobe Art getan, mit der er sonst durchs Leben lief. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seine Küsse waren so weich und liebevoll gewesen, dass es ein Mädchen nicht hätte besser gekonnt.  
„Vermutlich hat Snape recht“, brummte Draco und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Harry musste wie unter Zwang auf seine Brust starren. Die Brustknospen waren rosafarben und hart. Noch immer hob und senkte sich Dracos Brust schnell und auch in Harry war noch diese irre und so unbekannte Erregung.  
„Mit was?“ flüsterte er leise und hätte dem anderen Jungen fast die blonden Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen, um ihn dazu zu bringen ihn anzusehen. Aber Draco blickte stur nach unten. Seine Unterlippe hatte sich fest zwischen die Zähne gezogen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte mehr als verbissen.  
„Dass ich … mich gern selbst quäle und ein Masochist bin.“ Er war kaum zu verstehen. Harry sah verwundert wie seine Wimpern über den geröteten Wangen nervös flatterten. Sein Geschmack war noch in Harrys Mund und gerade als er ihn dazu auffordern wollte ihn einfach wieder zu küssen, legte Malfoy seine Stirn an seine Schulter und rutschte dann langsam nach unten, bis er vor ihm kniete. Harry keuchte überrascht auf, legte aber ganz automatisch seine Hand auf die blonden, weichen Haare.  
„Was machst du, Draco ...?“, hauchte er verunsichert, denn der andere Junge presste sein Gesicht gegen sein immer noch halbsteifes Geschlechtsteil. Dracos Augen waren geschlossen und er murmelte dunkel:  
„Lass es mich tun. Gestatte mir, dass ich mich entschuldige und vielleicht … kannst du mir verzeihen, Potter. Auch wenn alles sowieso deine Schuld ist!“  
Aber was soll ich dir denn verzeihen, hätte er am liebsten gefragt, denn er trug Malfoy im Grunde nichts nach. Sie waren nur Jungs, die es mitunter nicht leicht hatten. Denn auch, wenn Draco aus einem besseren Elternhaus kam, er Vater und Mutter hatte, so wusste Harry doch, unter welchem immensen Druck Draco stand. Er hatte seine Eltern kennengelernt und konnte sich in Malfoys Situation einfühlen.  
Erschüttert sah Harry zu dem kleinen Fenster hoch. Dahinter war es dunkel. Müsste Snape nicht längst wieder zurück sein? Was ging hier vor? Ein Anderer als Harry Potter wäre sicherlich argwöhnischer, doch Harry hatte längst intuitiv gewusst, dass Draco nicht nur das widerliche Ekel war, was andere Kinder demütigte, um sich selbst zu feiern. Draco war sensibel, verletzlich und in mancher Hinsicht unschuldiger als Harry selbst. Wieder sah er zu seinem Mitschüler und war ergriffen. Malfoy hatte seine Hände an seine Hüften gelegt und hielt sich sicht- und spürbar an ihm fest.  
„In Ordnung“, flüsterte Harry nun leise. Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn dankbar an.   
Erst drückte sich sein Mund gegen seinen Schritt und Dracos Lippen formten Harrys hart gewordene Lust nach. Harry selbst öffnete bereitwillig und schnell atmend seinen Gürtel und die Knöpfe seiner Hose und Draco schob sie dann mit heißen Fingern nach unten. Die Erektion kam zum Vorschein, noch während Dracos Hände über Harrys Hinterteil streichelten. Ungläubig sah er von oben zu, wie der andere Junge seinen Bauch mit kleinen und absurd keusch wirkenden Küssen bedeckte, die prickelnde Schauer in Harry hervorriefen. Er spürte, wie seine eigenen Brustknospen unter diesen Berührungen hart wurden und lustvoll bis in seinen Unterleib zogen. Dracos Gesicht war durch seine Haare verdeckt, die ihm schon wieder in die Stirn fielen. Trotzdem sah Harry genug von seinem hingebungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck, dass er ganz berührt war.   
Er war zwar nie davon ausgegangen, dass Draco nicht zu Gefühlen in der Lage war, doch das hier hatte er nicht erwartet. Malfoy war in ihn verliebt und das nicht erst seit heute, so viel war sicher. Nur jemand, der über eine so lange Zeit sehnsüchtig begehrte, konnte derartige Intimitäten mit dieser aufrichtigen Intensität ausüben wie Draco gerade. Seine Lippen umrundeten gerade die Spitze seines Gliedes, hinterließen einen feuchten Film und entlockten Harry ein scharfes Luftholen.  
Diese Art Zärtlichkeit hatte er sich nie getraut vorzustellen, denn sie hing unweigerlich mit Malfoy zusammen. Dass es jetzt tatsächlich geschah, war beängstigend und wundervoll zur selben Zeit, denn es zeigt ihm, dass er sich in Draco nicht getäuscht hatte. Der nahm nun seine Erektion tief in seinen warmen Mund und Harry stöhnte auf und schob sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen. Langsam ließ Draco seinen Penis wieder aus dem Mund gleiten. Dann legte er seine Hand um den harten Schaft und hob endlich den Blick.  
„Verzeihst du mir?“ flüsterte er und Harry nickte eifrig. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Dracos hübschem Gesicht, dann widmete er sich wieder hingebungsvoll seinem Tun. Seine andere Hand umgriff Harrys Hoden und begann sie vorsichtig und genau mit dem richtigen Druck zu kneten. So lange, bis Harry fast ununterbrochen stöhnen musste. Draco nahm seine Hand weg, befeuchtete seine Finger und tastete weiter unter Harrys Hoden, bis er den Eingang fand.  
Mit einem lustvollen Aufkeuchen kommentierte Harry die feuchten Finger, die sich vorsichtig in ihn schoben. Er hätte nie gedacht, wie sehr ihn das erregen würde, doch seine Erektion zuckte lustvoll in Dracos Mund und seine Knie wurden ganz weich. 

 

Enthusiastisch ließ Draco seine Zunge kreisen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. Was ein paar ehrliche Worte bewirken konnten, war ihm nie ganz klar gewesen. Hätte ihn Snape nicht derartig erniedrigt, hätte sich Potter einen Dreck um ihn geschert. Stattdessen war er sogar gekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen und jetzt …? Was zwischen ihnen geschah, konnte Draco beim besten Willen nicht in Worte fassen. Aber es war eine herzerwärmende Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen entstanden, nach der er sich immer still und heimlich gesehnt hatte. Harry hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er es nicht bereuen würde. Seine Finger schlossen sich ein wenig fester um den prallen Schaft und rieben ihn. Auch er war erregt und sein Penis hatte sich aufgebäumt, doch das spielte im Moment keine Rolle. Alles was zählte war Potter. Dessen Hand hatte sich so fest in seine Haare verkrampft, dass es ziepte. Es war ein guter Schmerz, der ihm sagte, dass er alles richtig machte.  
Ein dunkles Stöhnen kam tief aus Harrys Brust. Als er seine zwei Finger wieder tiefer in seinen Eingang schob, keuchte Harry schneller.  
„Warte …“, kam es erschrocken aus Potters Mund, doch es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.   
Er krümmte sich zusammen und stieß seine Männlichkeit, dann ein wenig unbeherrscht in seinen Mund. Draco würgte, spürte aber im selben Moment die Erlösung des salzigen Samens in seinem Rachen. Bereitwillig schluckte er Potters Lustbezeugung und nahm seine Erektion dann vorsichtig aus dem Mund. Harrys wieder hellere Augen lagen auf seinem Gesicht. Er wirkte ein wenig verschreckt, befriedigt aber auch auf eine beruhigende Weise gelassen. In jenen Momenten, die beschämend sein könnten, war Potter für Draco allerdings das Schönste, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Vermutlich glotzte er ihn an wie ein verliebter Narr. Der er auch war und das abzustreiten würde nichts mehr bringen. Harry wusste es nun und er wollte es auch nicht mehr leugnen.  
Ein hartes Räuspern am Ende des Raumes, ließ die beiden Jungs auseinander fahren.

 

Harry riss sich die Hose hoch und starrte perplex zu Snape, der an der Tür stand und sie beide unergründlich ansah. Draco sprang auf, strauchelte dabei, weil ihm seine Füße eingeschlafen waren und musste sich von Potter stützen lassen. Auch er war zutiefst erschrocken, obwohl er sogar irgendwie mit der Rückkehr des teuflischen Lehrers gerechnet hatte. Dessen dunklen Augen gingen zwischen Draco und Potter hin und her. Nichts in seiner Miene zeigt seine wahren Gedanken. Endlich fand Draco seine Stimme wieder:  
„Es ist … alles Potters schuld!“ sagte er zittrig. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln erschien auf Snapes Gesicht.   
„Ist das so?“ wandte er sich an Potter. Harry zuckte merklich zusammen und sah verdutzt zu Draco. Lange sah er ihn an und sah dabei nicht mehr den fiesen Jungen, der andere Kinder quälte, weil es ihm selbst schrecklich ging. Er sah einen hübschen Kerl, der tief in sich ausgesprochen empfindsam war und der vor allem das Bedürfnis hatte liebevoll und aufmerksam zu sein.  
Harry lächelte und nickte.  
„Ja, Mister Snape.“ Draco schnappte nach Luft und der Lehrer verengte die Augen.  
Draco fühlte wieder diese absurde Verbundenheit mit Severus Snape und er hatte Mitgefühl, weil er dem Ziel Harry Potter zu lieben, viel näher war als der Lehrer.   
„Es ist meine Schuld, Mister Snape. Aber diese Strafe, die Sie Malfoy aufgebrummt haben, ist ungerechtfertigt!“ sagte Harry nun und sowohl Draco als auch Snape sahen ihn reichlich verwundert an. Hätte er nicht einfach die Klappe halten können, dachte Draco beunruhigt.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Draco hat mir gesagt, was er getan hat und ich finde, dass solche derartigen Experimente zu heranwachsenden Teenagern dazugehören.“ Potters Stimme war fest, doch auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers erschien ein beängstigendes Lächeln.  
„Vielleicht. Aber sollte man das auf den Fluren von Hogwarts tun? Da, wo andere Mitschüler vorbei kommen? Da, wo auch du, Harry Potter, hättest jederzeit vorbei spazieren können? Dann, wenn du nicht zu spät aus dem Unterricht gekommen wärest, weil deine oberschlaue Freundin wieder mal eine Frage zusätzlich gehabt hatte?“   
Die Worte ließen Draco rot werden, denn offenbar hatte Snape ihn noch viel besser durchschaut als er gedacht hatte. Ja, er hatte vielleicht damit gerechnet, dass Potter vorbeikam. Wenn er ihn und Scott gesehen hätte, hätte er es gewusst. Natürlich hätte er es abgestritten und geleugnet, doch Potter hätte ab diesem Moment gewusst, dass er auf Jungs steht. Es wäre der erste Schritt gewesen.  
„Und … warum muss er hier fast nackt putzen?“ warf Potter nun störrisch, wenn auch mit weit weniger sicherer Stimme ein.  
„Damit seine Kleidung sauber bleibt. Ich habe hier wirklich ätzende Sachen und du kennst die Regeln, über die Schulkleidung. Besser seine Haut verätzt, als das Heiligtum der Hogwarts-Uniform“, sagte Snape süffisant und beobachtete sie genau. Potter schwieg nun und senkte den Blick.  
„Es ist nicht fair“, murmelte er dann trotzig leise.  
„Ja, so ist das wahre Leben, Potter. Und damit du es auch lernst, zieh dich aus und hilf ihm! Ihr putzt hier alles blitzeblank! In zwei Stunden bin ich zurück, dann seid ihr fertig!“   
Snapes Worte waren monoton, dunkel und absolut. Trotzdem glaubte Harry darunter eine Art Amüsement zu hören. Draco hingegen hörte eher eine rätselhafte Befriedigung und er begann sich zu fragen, ob Snape dieses seltsame Zusammentreffen etwa ganz absichtlich organisiert hatte. Vielleicht hatte er die Tür so verzaubert, dass einzig und allein Harry Potter den Raum betreten und ihm Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Zuzutrauen wäre es dem Lehrer allemal. Besser er schwieg über seine abwegige Vermutung, ehe ihn Potter auslachte. Denn jetzt, wo sie mal ausnahmsweise einen Konsens gefunden hatten, wollte er nicht der Erste sein, der alles wieder zerstörte.  
Gehorsam zog sich Harry bis auf die Shorts aus. Seine Hose war weiß und Draco musste leider grinsen, als sie sich so halbnackt gegenüber standen.  
„Euch wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!“ giftete Snape und ließ auch vor Potter Putzsachen erscheinen.  
„Denkt an das Fenster und wehe, ich erwische euch wieder bei unsittlichen Handlungen!“ drohte der Lehrer dumpf, doch Draco sah an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, dass er die Warnung ebenso wenig ernst nahm wie er.  
„Ja, Sir!“ sagte er lahm und dann ließ Snape sie allein. 

 

Gut gelaunt begann sie zu putzen und verfielen dabei in eine Plauderei, die mehr als angenehm war. Keiner der beiden erwähnte allerdings die Zukunft, die schon aus dem nächsten Tag bestehen würde. Draco musterte Potter immer heimlich und es war dann Harry, der ihm überraschend einen schnellen Kuss gab. Keine Sekunde später riss Snape die Tür auf.  
Wortlos inspizierte er den Raum und schien zufrieden. Zumindest äußerte er kaum Kritik. Schließlich gestattete er den beiden Jungs sich anzuziehen.  
„Bevor ihr geht …“, hielt er sie auf.   
Draco blieb neben Harry stehen und ihre Hände berührten sich dabei zufällig.  
„Verliert ihr nur ein Wort über alles, werde ich allen zeigen, was ihr getan habt.“  
„Es ist nicht nötig uns zu erpressen. Ganz im Gegenteil, es hat großen Spaß gemacht!“ erwiderte Harry keck und Snape runzelte die Augenbrauen.  
„Spaß?“  
„Ja, ich putze hin und wieder gern. Denn dabei kommen manchmal Dinge zum Vorschein, von dessen Existenz ich gar nichts wusste.“  
„Nie um eine Antwort verlegen, nicht wahr, Potter?!“, sagte Snape grimmig. Harry lächelte nur freundlich.  
„Wir werden über Ihre sadistische Strafmaßnahme selbstverständlich schweigen“, sagte nun auch Draco, um Potter nicht allein das Reden zu überlassen. Verdutzt sah er in Snapes unergründliches und sehr grusliges Grinsen und wieder kam ihm der Gedanken, dass das hier alles von dem undurchschaubaren Lehrer geplant gewesen war. Doch wozu? Um ihn und Harry zusammen zu bringen? Warum? Weil Snape selbst niemals so mit Potter zusammen sein durfte? Sollte er Harry an Snapes Stelle lieben? Verwirrende Gedanken gingen Draco durch den Kopf und seine Finger schoben sich unwillkürlich hilfesuchend in Harrys Hand.   
Snape hob die Brauen, sah aber eher gleichgültig aus.  
„Verschwindet!“ zischte er dann nur düster und das taten sie dann auch.

 

Vor Snapes Büro riss Draco seine Hand aus Potters aber Harry grinste nur, als würde er verstehen. Was in Snapes Büro geschehen war, war noch lange nicht bereit für die Öffentlichkeit.  
„Das war alles deine Schuld, Potter!“ knurrte Draco, musste dabei aber selbst lächeln.  
„Aber natürlich, Malfoy. Falls du dich mal wieder entschuldigen willst, sag Bescheid“, konterte Harry schnippisch und ging dann einfach weg. Draco sah ihm nach. Sein Herz hüpfte ungläubig. Der andere Junge hatte auch Gefühle für ihn, soviel war sicher. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was aus ihnen beiden werden würde. Eins aber wusste er: Er selbst müsste etwas investieren, nur dann kam von Harry Potter auch etwas zurück.  
„Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich dich liebe, Potter!“, flüsterte er und ging dann in die andere Richtung davon.


End file.
